Sense of Accomplishment
by amy76791
Summary: Takes place after Take Leave of Your Senses and Sense of Being. Will and Emma are expecting.


Sense of Completion

_Summary: Follows Take Leave of Your Sense and Sense of Being. Will and Emma are expecting. _

Morning sickness sucks.

You groan in annoyance as you attempt to pry your eyes open to glance at the alarm clock on your night stand.

4 am.

Right on schedule.

You kick at the covers and swing your legs over the side of the bed. The nausea intensifies and you bolt for the bathroom, your knees hitting the cold title as you jerk the toilet seat up and empty the contents of your stomach. As you heave your guts, you feel a warm hand lift your hair out of the way and a cool washcloth is pressed to your neck.

Right on schedule.

Stomach empty, you lean back against Will's bare chest and he runs his hands through your tangled locks. He gently stands and pulls you to your feet. Without a sound he turns on the water in the sink and hands you your toothbrush. He knows exactly what you need, he always does.

Teeth brushed, mouth rinsed, you press a chaste kiss to his lips and he guides you back to bed. You climb back under the covers and he wraps you in his arms, his hand gently rubbing your still flat stomach. As you drift back to sleep you hear him whisper softly that he'll see you in an hour.

And at 5 am the two of you repeat the ritual that has become your morning routine. As you brush your teeth for the second time before sunrise, Will jokes that even your morning sickness is scheduled and routine. You don't laugh with him, but the irony of the situation is not lost on you. You, the master of order and discipline are puking your guts out every morning at 4, 5 and 6 am, like clockwork. The only bright side to the whole situation is that your morning sickness peaked just after school let out for summer vacation, so the early morning pukefest is always followed by a well deserved nap wrapped in the arms of your adoring husband. The amazing man that has been up with you holding back your hair every morning at 4, 5 and 6 am.

The summer has been ridiculously hot. A record breaker, the weatherman keeps telling you. You're grateful though that the heat wave coincided with the early stages of your pregnancy. You can't imagine being overwhelmingly pregnant in this oppressive heat. The sound of laughter jerks you back to the present and you watch with amusement as the glee kids chase your husband around the Hummel's backyard with super soakers. You've spent a lot of time with the Hummel's this summer and you've come to enjoy Carole's company a great deal. It's been great having someone to talk to, a friend.

You and Carole are getting ready to serve lunch when you find yourself the victim of a drive by soaking. Your hair is wet, plastered to your face and the culprit, Puck, looks between you and Will with fear in his eyes. He lowers the water pistol and starts apologizing immediately. You cross the lawn and grab the weapon from him. Mumbling something about being more careful, you take aim and fire hitting Puck square in the chest. He's momentarily stunned but turns and runs back to join the kids who are watching the scene before them play out. Will laughs and comes back to join you, Burt and Carole on the deck. He takes you in his arms, pushes your wet hair out of the way and kisses you on the forehead. He's proud of you, proud that you let loose and joined in on the fun. You smile and tell him it was nothing, that it was just a little water, no big deal. But you both know that's not true, that it's a very big deal.

The rest of the afternoon is spent eating and laughing. It's been wonderful spending this time with the all of the glee kids, to have the original glee kids home from school for the summer. But it's the last time the group will be together for quite some time. Tomorrow the kids will be heading off to college their campuses, dorms and frat houses. In just over a week school will be back in session for you and Will.

The start of the school year is hectic. Your lingering morning sickness has only added to your anxiety about the year to come. You and Will hadn't shared your news about your impending arrival before the summer break, so the first weeks of school are filled with well wishes from staff and students. Shannon tells you that you're glowing but you beg to differ, you're still green around the gills and the dark circles under your eyes bear testimony to your sheer exhaustion.

In fact the fatigue is so overwhelming that Will finds you fast asleep one Wednesday morning on the lumpy couch inside his office. He wakes you gently and promises not to rat you out. He doesn't think Figgins will care, but you don't want anyone to know that you fell asleep on the job.

Your sex drive is through the roof. Now that your morning sickness has subsided you want your husband…..all the time. You can't get enough of him and he's not really complaining. In fact you think he's enjoying the new take charge Emma that has emerged over the last few weeks. Last Monday you surprised him in the shower after his morning run. Wednesday you cornered him in the kitchen. Friday you made him pull the car over on the way home from dinner at his parents' house. You and Will have always had an amazing sex life, but lately it's off the charts.

It's the thought of the mind blowing orgasm you had this morning that has you pulling Will into he janitors closet by your office during his prep period. He's shocked to say the least because although you're no stranger to sex in public places, you've never had sex in the middle of the day while hundreds of students pass by on their way to fifth period. As you tuck him in and button him up, you wink at him and tell him that you'll see him later.

That night you greet Will at the front door wearing nothing but one of his unbuttoned dress shirts. He's barely got enough time to close the door when you launch yourself at him and press him against the door. Later as you watch him sleep beside you, you think about the bruise forming on your back from the doorknob, but it's worth it you decide. You love these pregnancy hormones.

It won't zip.

You're standing in front of the full length mirror half dressed and your skirt won't zip. You run your hands over your stomach and turn sideways to look at your profile in the mirror. You're showing you realize with a smile. Your bulge has become a bump seemingly overnight. You yell for Will and when he hears the urgency in your voice he comes barreling out of the bathroom dripping water all over the carpet. He's panicking, asking if you're alright, if the baby is alright. You apologize for scaring him but you have something to show him. You drag him over to the mirror, turn sideways and bring his hand to rest on your belly.

He looks at your reflection and runs his hand over your bare skin, over the bulge that is your unborn child. Before you can process what he's doing, Will is on his knees in front of you pressing kisses to your belly. He loves you so much, he tells you, he loves both of you. With tears in your eyes, you sink to your knees and kiss him lightly on the mouth. You love him too, and all thoughts of getting ready for work are dismissed as you make love on the floor in front of the closet.

The emergence of your baby bump has brought out the touchy feely in the people around you. Everyone wants to rub your belly and it has you on edge. You love Will's gentle, loving caresses but it's everyone else's invasion of your personal space that has your anxiety on overdrive. You manage to suffer through the discomfort, but when Will's mom reaches for your belly after dinner at your place, you come unhinged and lock yourself in your bedroom. Through your sobs you can hear Will trying to smooth over the situation, to explain, but you can't hear Molly's response.

You feel horrible, you know that your mother-in-law is just as excited to meet your baby as you are, but you couldn't help it. You'd had enough. You hear the door open and feel the mattress dip as Will joins you on the bed. You turn to face Will, to apologize for yelling at his mother but are surprised to see Molly instead. She runs her hands through your hair and presses a loving kiss to your temple. She's sorry for upsetting you. You're sorry for yelling at her and you lay your head on her chest as she wipes away your tears. It feels good to be held. She loves you and she promises that next time she'll ask for permission before she touches you. You thank her and take her in yours and place it on your belly. Its ok grandma, you tell her.

You've gotten better at being touched. In the days since your meltdown with Molly Schuester you've become more adept at evading the well wishers that want to rub your baby bump. The one person that doesn't have to ask if he can touch you though is Will. You're working at your desk thinking about meeting your husband for lunch when you feel something. You stop what you're doing and place both hands on your stomach. There it is again. Your eyes widen in realization and you leap from your chair, leaving it spinning as you run out of your office. Hands pressed to your belly, you run down the empty hallway toward the classroom where your husband is educating the youth of Lima. In your excitement you forget that class is in session, so when you burst through the door twenty two pairs of eyes are fixed on you.

Startled and a little embarrassed, you manage to compose yourself and motion for Will to join you in the hallway. He looks at you, worry written all over his face. He gives the class a quick assignment and comes to meet you. You grin at him, letting him know that nothing is wrong and grab his hands and place them on your belly so he can feel what you felt moments ago. The look of pure adoration on his face as he feels the baby move has you bursting with happiness. You gave him this. He laughs and picks you up and twirls you around oblivious to the group of students gathered at the door.

You're sitting in on glee rehearsal for the first time in weeks. You've been feeling less tired as you move toward the end of your second trimester and you're excited to spend some time with Will and the glee kids. You watch them rehearse a new song and rub your belly. Baby likes the music too. After rehearsal you hang with the kids for awhile. They want to know if you and Will have picked out names for the baby yet. Will smiles and tells them that you have some ideas, Abbey for a girl and James for a boy.

The kids like the names, but can't help adding some suggestions of their own. Olivia, a diva not unlike her predecessor Rachel Berry, thinks Barbra is a name fitting for the child of the glee director. The rest of the kids offer one silly suggestion after another: Innocent, Saffron, Star and Warwick. When Brittany's sister Jenny announces that she has the perfect name for Mr. Schue's baby the rest of the group quiets down. Ham, she proudly announces. Will looks slightly offended but you think it's hilarious and once you start laughing, you can't stop yourself. You can't remember the last time you laughed this hard and as you wipe the tears from your eyes, you silently pray that you don't wet yourself.

Two days later you're at the OB-GYN waiting for your latest ultrasound. You're in the waiting room with Will fidgeting in your seat. You're anxious; today is the day you find out…..boy or girl. Will is anxious too, but he's trying to hold it together, for you. You've gotten better at each doctor's appointment; you no longer cringe when the cool gel hits your bare stomach. You can concentrate on the visit rather than the fear of germs of every surface.

You and Will are mesmerized by the sight of your baby on the monitor when the doctor asks if you want to know the gender. You and Will answer simultaneously….yes! Meet your daughter, the doctor says with a smile. You look up at your husband; he's got tears in his eyes. He kisses the top of your head and reaches out to touch the screen. Hi Abbey, he whispers. A week later when Will asks you to grab his lesson plan book from his office you spot a new picture on his desk. Next to the picture of the original twelve glee kids and the candid of the two of you from your wedding is a print out of your last ultrasound; a picture of Abbey.

Your house is busting at the seams; it's full of family. Holiday break has brought the original glee kids back home and today they are spending the day with you and Will helping prepare the nursery for "baby Schue". There's an iPod blaring the glee club's greatest hits and Will and the kids are happily singing along to the songs that they loved to perform. Tina, Rachel, Brittany and Sam are painting the walls a pale green. Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt are in the living room folding and sorting baby clothes. Mike, Finn and Puck are helping Will with the crib. You're trying to stay out of the way, but you can't help but be concerned that it's taking four men well over two hours to put together one crib. You keep poking your head in asking them to make sure it's safe, but Will keeps assuring you that everything is fine.

While your husband and the kids are working you order pizza for dinner. When the pizza arrives, everyone takes a break and gathers in the living room. You settle on to the arm of the chair Will is sitting in and look around at the kids. You're so grateful for their help and support that you don't pay much attention to the crumbs or water marks on your coffee table. They want to know if you and Will have picked out a name for the baby yet. Will smiles and tells them that you have chosen the name Abbey for your little girl. He goes on to tell them that you had wanted the name James for a boy. The girls think the names are cute but start laughing when Kurt says, Jimmy Schue. He doubles over and laughs harder while you and the girls join him. Will and the boys look on, perplexed….they don't get it. You'll explain later you tell Will and he nods in agreement.

You're fat.

You know it's not true, that you're pregnant, but that's how you feel. Will has been understanding and supportive; he keeps telling you how beautiful you are, but as you stand in front of the mirror in your underwear you feel anything but beautiful. You feel like a whale, a whale that is about to chaperone the winter cotillion.

Will comes in and wraps his arms around you. You tell him that you don't want to go, that nothing in your closet fits over your massive stomach. He grins and tells you that your silver dress is beautiful, that you looked beautiful in it just weeks ago at his parents' New Years Eve party. As he slips the dress over your head and zips you up, you attempt to shove your swollen feet into the matching pumps. As you survey your reflection you mutter something about looking like the Goodyear blimp. Laughing, Will wraps you in a black shrug and tells you that his girls look beautiful and he can't wait to show them off.

Your amazing husband has managed to score you the easiest job of the night. You get to sit at a table and take tickets at the door with Shannon, while Will makes sure that no one spikes the punch. You're disappointed that you have to spend the night away from Will, but you don't know if you have the energy to stand all night on your swollen feet. From your station at the door, you watch as Will mingles with the kids and enters into a dance off with some of the glee kids. He's having fun and you're having fun watching him. When the DJ announces the last song your husband makes his way over to you and gently pulls you to your feet. He leads you to the dance floor and wraps his arms around you. You lay your head on his shoulder and just sway. As the two of you dance, he lays his head on top of yours and tells you that he's happy to be there with you tonight.

Your maternity leave officially started two weeks ago and already you're bored. The nursery is set up, the clothes are washed and put away and the crib is anxiously awaiting its occupant. Sitting around is not something you do well, so it's no surprise to Will that you show up after school on Wednesday for glee practice. The kids are happy to see you and your doting husband is quick to help you into a chair. You try to find a comfortable a position on the hard plastic chair and focus on the kids' performance rather than the pain in your lower back. Will is hovering, he's been hovering since your due date came and went on Friday. You can feel his eyes on you and you're trying not to let on that your back is killing you. You don't want him to overreact.

When practice comes to an end the kids start to pack up and one of the boys comes over to help you out of your seat. The minute you are on your feet, you feel a surge of wetness. Wide eyed you look at Will who is staring at the puddle at your feet. The two of you regard each other with fear. Your water broke. The next few minutes are a blur as someone runs to get the car and Will helps you to the door. The only thing that registers as the passenger door slams shut is that you're going to have a baby….now.

The ride to the hospital is short but you do notice that although Will seems calm and collected, his grip on the steering wheel has left his knuckles white. You're checked in and into a room at the hospital before you can register what's happening. The contractions started soon after your water broke and have gained intensity as time passed. Will is holding your hand, stroking your forehead and trying to be supportive. You want drugs. And you get them. The doctor tells you that you're almost ready to push, that by his estimation you've been in labor all day. Apparently the back ache you had wasn't just a back ache, it was back labor.

When the doctor tells you that it's time to push, you are more than ready. You're ready to have this baby; you want the pain to stop. As Will helps prop you up so that can go about the business of bringing your daughter into the world, the brief panic that flutters through your body is squelched by the unbearable need to push. So you do. With Will's constant encouragement, you push. Before long you hear a cry. Abbey's here. Will moves to cut the umbilical cord and looks at you tears running unchecked down his face. You're crying too. She's beautiful, perfect.

The nurse wants to know if you want to hold her. You answer without hesitation and baby Abbey is placed on your chest. You're so absorbed in the sight and smell of your daughter that you don't notice the surprised looks on the faces of your husband and doctor. You had talked about this moment with Will and decided that you'd wait for the baby to be cleaned off before you held her for the first time, but as soon as you saw Abbey all thoughts of cleanliness were abandoned. You just wanted to hold your baby. When the nurse finally takes Abbey to clean her up, Will runs his hand over your sweaty forehead. He loves you, and he's in awe of you. The look of utter contentment on his face makes your heart flutter. Will is finally a daddy and you were the one to give him the most precious gift imaginable.


End file.
